Let Him Go, SakuraChan
by SeyoukaiStar
Summary: “You don’t think I’ve never blamed myself either? He died because he made the wrong choice! Please...” His voice was softer at the end, and pleading, “Please don’t hate me, Sakura-chan...” “Too late." NaruSaku T for saftey


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never will T.T**

**Okay, well this just popped into my head as I read a SasuSaku fic. Currently, Sasuke is dead. Sakura just can't seem to move on, and Naruto is sick of it.**

**--**

Somehow, the sun shines bright on this day. The blonde boy, and his team mate/best friend are standing right there, over their beloved and dead team mate. The rays from the sun hit his pale, bruised face. And even though blood is covering his face, the pinkette can not deny that he was still so beautiful.

The two had just discovered the beaten body just a couple of seconds ago in the burning forest. It was apparent that the ebony haired man had used his fire-ball jutsu carelessly (though Sasuke was never one to be careless, he seemed to be very reckless when it came to Itachi.)

The two friends barely registered the smoke that filled the air, making it hard to breathe. They stood there, silent as they stared at him, for nearly two minutes before Sakura collapsed with a broken sob. She clung to his body, her nose scrunching up at the smell of rotting flesh and dried blood.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto muttered, his voice strangely only suprised. His eyes stayed wide, until he slowly closed them, bending down to pick up his crying team mate. She would not comply, struggling in his grasp nor letting her clenched fists loosen from Sasuke's ripped shirt. She struggled for about thirty seconds until she went limp in the blonde's arms, finally letting go of her love's corpse.

Yamato and Sai found them an hour later, when they were almost engulfed by the spreading fire. Yamato did a simple water jutsu, and took one glance at the dead man. He shook his head, looking up to eye the two people that loved the traitor most.

Sakura had her arms wrapped around Naruto's waist, crying loudly into his chest. Naruto met Yamato's pitying gaze with his own blank stare. Yamato was a bit worried about this, but concluded that soon the numbness would leave Naruto. He was just glad that the Kyuubi had not acted up this time.

Yamato carried Sakura in his arms, letting Sai to try and comfort Naruto. He wouldn't snap at him as usual when Sai put an arm around his shoulders, remembering when he read that you should let your friend cry on your shoulder when something disasterous has happened. Naruto ignored his attempts, looking straight ahead. Eventually, Sai gave up, walking ahead since Naruto lagged behind.

They made it five steps into Konoha before Naruto broke down. He fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself. His sobs were loud, the tears streaming down his cheeks and nose. When Sai tried to comfort him, he swatted him away, telling his to leave him alone, along with various swears. The only thing that comforted him was that Sakura was asleep, and that she wouldn't have to see him like this.

--

It had been a full year (and seven months to be exact) since the raven-haired, revenge-crazed, traitor had been killed. And Sakura had not recovered. In the beginning, Naruto didn't weep (except for that time he broke down). Instead, he spoke often of Sasuke.

Whether they were jokes or insults, it always made Sakura stand up and say, "Shut up, Naruto!" and she would walk away, the tears streaming down her pale face. Kakashi would scold Naruto, saying that Sasuke was a very sensitive subject for Sakura, but Naruto wouldn't stop. Only later, two years later, would Sakura understand why Naruto had done such things. She, at the time, only thought that he was a jerk.

"Y'know, if Sasuke were here he would probably shove those cupcakes away, saying that he hated sweets. Don't you think so, Sakura-chan?" Sakura went wide-eyed, and ruthlessly shoved the rest of the cupcakes into the blonde's face, and storming off. Naruto was a little suprised that she didn't say anything.

He wiped the pink frosting off his face, and stood. Kakashi also stood, giving the blonde a swat on the back of his head.

"What was that for?!" Naruto shouted, rubbing his head. Kakashi glared at him, and shook his head.

"Why do you keep doing this to her? If you never shut up about Sasuke, she's never going to get better-"

"How else am I supposed to get her attention!? Huh?!" Kakashi stared at him, suprised at the outburst. Naruto's eyes rimmed with tears.

"I dunno, Kakashi-sensei... I don't know why I have to speak my mind like that! I want her to look at me again. I want her to talk to me... I want her to feel something else besides sadness..."

"You think anger is better-"

"Anything is better than that! And it doesn't matter that I make her cry; She always feels the same on the same on the inside!" Naruto wiped away his fallen tears away furiously. He looked down at the ground, feeling somewhat ashamed (like he always did after she stormed off) and angry at himself. He was torn between leaving her alone, and let her ignore him again, or keep making remarks about Sasuke, and seeing her angry at him. He never liked seeing her tears, but he didn't know what to do.

"I'm such an idiot," He finally concluded, walking away with his head down as Kakashi stared out at him, feeling sad and confused at his team mate.

--

After that day, Naruto kept quiet about Sasuke. He began pushing himself over the limits just so he could pass out at night, so he wouldn't have to lie awake in bed. Sakura, of course, never spared him a glance unless she had to. He longed to embrace her, but he would never dare to. Another year went by, and Naruto could no longer call Sakura a friend. No matter how hard he tried, though, he couldn't let go of her. He was desperate for her attention.

One day, when Sakura announced to her broken team that she would be going on a mission for several months, Naruto almost cried and begged her to stay. The thought of not seeing her face for so long (Though he rarely saw it now, what with her always at the hospital) was heart breaking.

He went to her apartment, going inside without knocking on the door. He eyed the living room, standing in the center. A few minutes later, the door opened, and Sakura came in. Naruto stared at her, and she stared back shortly, before turning her attention to the floor and briskly walking in. She set her bags down on the counter, and started putting them away in the fridge.

Finally, Naruto turned and grabbed her wrist as she tried to make her way down the hall. She shook his hand away easily, and then he went up and wrapped his arms around her waist, her back pressed against his firm chest. She struggled for a little while, and then gave up.

Naruto only chuckled darkly. "Kinda reminds me of when we first found Sasuke..." Sakura stiffened, suprised at what he said. It had been a year since he had made comments such as those. It had been a year since she spoke to him.

"Why...?" Sakura whispered, her voice cracking. "Why do you like hurting me!?" She tore his arms away, turning to face him with tears running down her face. Her body shook, and Naruto had the urge to embrace her once again. Before she could say anything else, he spoke.

"I don't like hurting you, Sakura-" (He no longer add -chan to her name) "But the only time you speak to me is when I bring him up. I already lost one friend, but it seems like I've lost another..." His voice was bleak.

"You promised me you would bring him back! You never-"

"You don't think I've never blamed myself either!? He died because he made the wrong choice! Please..." His voice was softer at the end, and pleading, "Please don't hate me, Sakura-chan..."

"Too late."

She stormed off after that, going into the bathroom. Shortly after, Naruto heard the shower running, and he stood there stunned. He screwed up, and now she was gone forever...

He shook his head, not believing it. He looked back up, a determined look on his face. He promised himself that he was not going to lose her (like he lost Sasuke). And he made sure he would not break this promise.

He walked down to the bathroom door, knocking. There was no responce.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. I never should have ever talked about him. I never liked hurting you, but what was I supposed to do!? You ignored me, and that was the only way to get your attention. I need you, Sakura-chan, but you're different now. Don't let him change you... I love you, Sakura-chan..." He did love her, but not this her. He missed the Sakura he fell in love with, but that would never change the fact that he would ever leave her.

After getting no responce again, he opened the door, standing there and staring at the sight before him. Sakura stood, her body wet and the shower still running. She was in the center of the floor, tears streaming down her face. She didn't even care that she was naked as she ran to Naruto, embracing him.

"Help me, Naruto, please... "

Naruto wrapped his arms around her petite body, inhaling her scent.

"I will, Sakura-chan, but I need your help, too."

She only nodded into his black and orange jacket.

--

Eventually, Sakura began to get better, and Naruto always stayed by her side (just like he promised himslef). At the age of twenty-four, he proposed to her. She accepted, though having doubts. But after they were married, she never regretted it.

Currently, she wrapped her arms around his neck, staring into his beautiful eyes. Their lips touched, and her tongue rubbed against his as he let out a moan.

"Sakura-chan...," He drawled at she pulled away. She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile back as her eyes shone with love.

--

**A/N: Yeah, it didn't really turn out the way I thought it would either. Still, I really hope you review**


End file.
